1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recycling trash and to boxes for containing the trash which is to be recycled, and more particularly concerns a recycling trash box for holding different types of trash in separate compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people feel that the world is rapidly approaching a trash crisis, because the world is producing far larger quantities of trash then can be properly disposed of.
In response to the trash crisis, many communities have adopted laws requiring the recycling of certain items, such as glass, plastic, and paper products. These laws require that the trash be sorted out according to type before it is placed outside at the curb for collection. Several containers or trash bags must be used; for example, one container for glass, one for plastic, one for paper, and another for other trash.
Using several containers requires more room and is more difficult than using one. It is also expensive because the user must purchase several different containers. Also, it is more time-consuming to take off and replace the lids of two trash barrels than it is to do that for one barrel.
In recent years, attempts have been made to provide multiple-compartment containers for recycling trash, but these containers are made of plastic or metal, and therefore are relatively expensive.